


Waking

by DealingDearie



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo wakes up a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

Warm, light, tickling sensations upon the skin of her calf awoke Ororo on a lazy Saturday morning, the cold sheets draped across her hips as they left her torso regretfully bared to the chill of the bedroom. She shivered as she lazily opened her eyes, blinking at the assault of light pouring past the window curtains near her.

Slowly, she turned, short strands of snowy hair falling before her eyes and partially shielding the mutant beside her from view. He was splayed upon his side of the bed, his overly large hands laid flat on the portion that belonged mostly to her, and she smiled down at him, dark eyes darting over the blue skin of his exposed chest, littered with swirling runes and tiny scars.

The sheets were tangled around his lower half, as well, and she imagined that he was cold, reaching out to press her fingertips against the icy skin of his bicep as he slept soundlessly, stirring just the slightest at the contact before she drew away quickly, reluctant to wake him so soon. His blue eyelashes brushed against the tops of his marked cheeks as his eyelids fluttered with dreams, and she wished that she could see those bright, vivid eyes of his staring back at her, glowing and beautiful in the early light peeking into their room.

His chest rose and fell evenly, hypnotically, and she traced a fingertip over a particularly large rune etched across his ribs, unable to resist as she grinned warmly down at her husband.

Distantly, she was reminded of what had pulled her from slumber in the first place, once again feeling the idle swish of his tail against her leg beneath the sheets. Kurt took a deep breath, then, as if it cleansed some part of him that was lured from the dark depths of dreams, and opened those brilliant eyes to train his golden gaze upward, staring unblinkingly with a gentle smile starting to curve the corners of his lips.

The traditional murmur of ‘good morning’, when at last Ororo felt the need to say it, was implicit in the kiss she bestowed upon him, loving and slow and savory, as they both smiled against each other’s mouths. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respectful owners.


End file.
